chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gracie Firelock-Reddan
Gracie Emily Firelock-Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. She is a type 2 vampire, with the ability of Ability Immunity. She is physically around 3 years old. She is the daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan, and has been imprinted upon by Ryan Copon. Appearance Her eyes were originally a dark blue, but they turned to a very dark brown almost at once, and are by now almost black. She has brown hair, lightly tanned skin and a few freckles. She will be thin and willowy as an adult. Personality Gracie is wild, reckless and very lively. She will make a lot of bad decisions in her life, but will love it. She will never let anything get to her. She will be curious about everything, will want to try everything in life at least once, and will refuse to hold any regrets. Home Gracie lives with her family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. This palace was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan, after they defeated the Malus and became leaders of the supernatural world. It is large and beautiful and built in traditional Japanese architecture. It is protected from discovery by telepathy and illusion. The first 2 floors are dedicated to state business, and contain a throne room, crown room, soundproof meeting rooms, reception rooms and a secret library. There are also underground cells, where prisoners and lawbreakers would be kept before being dealt with. The coven live in the next 3 floors. These contain a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, another library, a pool, a gym, a cinema room, bedrooms, guestrooms, nurseries, playrooms, ensuites, bathrooms and shower-rooms. The Goldston Wolf Pack often use the attic. The grounds are also extensive, spanning for miles and containing woods, streams, rivers, formal gardens, wilderland, cliffs, a beach, Guardhomes, a courtyard, a training ground, sportgrounds and pools. Abilities Gracie possesses all of the abilities which all type 2 vampires have. These include enhanced senses, speed, strength, reflexes and agility. She can also sense the presence of other supernatural beings, will heal rapidly from any injury, and is immortal unless she's killed by having her heart or head damaged while her healing is compromised. She will not age any further once she reaches adulthood. She will also develop rapidly, both mentally and physically, during her childhood and adolescence. She also possesses her own unique ability of Ability Immunity, which means that no other ability will work on her or affect her. She cannot be healed, and she would see through illusions and perceive someone invisible. Her thoughts and emotions can't be perceived. She cannot be manipulated physically, mentally or emotionally by any abilities. She's immune to all offensive abilities, and her own ability cannot be mimicked. Family & Relationships Gracie is a member of the Firelock-Reddan family. Her relatives are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Harrison, Ethan *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - [[Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey She has recently been imprinted upon by Ryan Copon. Coven She is also a member of the Firelock Coven, like most of her family. Apart from these, the other members are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Phoebe, Stella, Carina, Danielle, Caleb, Chase, Vyasah, Levi and Kyler Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Gracie was the second eldest of the octuplets born. Her cousins Ethan and Harrison were also born that day, as were Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. She had manifested before birth, as seen by how her mother couldn't use blood manipulation to detect her presence during the pregnancy. However, the ability was not noticed until Lleucu confirmed that she couldn't hear her thoughts. When she was physically 3 years old, she met Ryan Copon when he and his Alpha, Liam Ash, were visiting Erin Castor, and he imprinted upon her. Strengths & Weaknesses Gracie is and always will be immune to all other abilities, which means they can't be used to harm or manipulate her in any way. She will become a skilled fighter, and will be very fast. She will love life, and will not let anything get to her. She'll have a powerful coven to back her, and will also always have Ryan. However, she will tend to make mistakes and bad decisions, and will sometimes be too reckless and wild and will not think things through properly. Her ability also means that no abilities can be used to help her either, e.g. she couldn't be healed. Her age is currently a vulnerability. Etymology Gracie is a Latin name which means "grace, virtue and good will", ironic when compared with her personality. Her middle name Emily means "rival" or "emulating". Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history or her own fiery nature. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2